


Oh cas

by morganazara



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara
Summary: Cas had left Dean.dean wasn't going to put up with it.





	Oh cas

Dean laid on his bed getting lost in the music that played in his earbuds.  
him and sam had another week from hell wasnt new for them. what was really  
eatting at him was cas.  
he hadnt seen him in a month. he couldnt get him out of his mind. last words  
were i cant live without you. he could hear them over and over in his head.  
  
as dean layed there cas had came out of no wheres.  
cas starred at dean as he watched him sleeping. he found dean in a peaceful state.  
he knew it was hard for dean to find that solice at times.  
cas slowly walked over to the bed.he wanted so much to run his hands over his  
leg.  
"dean?" he whispered.  
dean didnt budge.  
he got right up to his ear and pulled the bud out.  
" dean?" he repeated.  
deans eyes snaped opened. he jolted as he saw cas standing by his bed.  
" cas? what the hell are you doing here?" dean questioned.  
" I came to see you"  
deans somber face went cold and ridged. he wasnt happy to see him. he got up and walked over  
to his dresser.  
" why should I care?" he sneered.  
" you have ever right to be mad? cas stampered out.  
" Mad? i think more pissed then mad" he said over his shoulder. he fiddled around with things  
to make it so cas couldnt his the upset look on his face.  
cas walked closer to him. he ddnt know what to say. he was wrong for leaving and not coming  
back until now.  
" im sorry dean I really am"  
dean turned around to look at him. cas's face is saddened. dean wanted to look awaybut he always  
got lost in his eye.  
" why did you leave?  
" i..I cant tell you"  
dean rolled his eyes. leaning against the dresser thinking of reasons to not ask cas to leave.  
" okay then why are you here?"  
cas couldnt fight it anymore. the tentsion was too much for him to bare anymore.  
" look i am sorry i left but i'm here now" he studdered.  
he walked closer to dean, feeling the tention between them. it was now or never.  
cas grabed dean and kissed him. dean didnt fight it. dean grabed his shirt and ripped it open as cas went for the  
buckle on deans pants.  
" Ive missed you" he whispered in his ear.  
" dont leave again" dean managed to get out.  
cas traced kissed down dean neck and down his torso. deans body quivered with each kissed.  
as his kisses went lower, dean felt his cock twitch threw his jeans.cas got on his knees.  
unzipping them, cas relesed deans harden cock. cas starred dean with a devilish grin.  
" cas you dont.." dean groned as he felt the soft lips slid up and down his shaft.  
cas went very slow. enjoy taking every inch of him in his mouth.  
dean threw his head back in enjoyment. he fisted his hair. he was close to blowing his cum in his mouth.  
" cas...I'm... so close"  
cas stopped and stripped deans clothes off of him and then did then same.  
as cas was about to push dean down onto the bed, dean's thoughts were different.  
he grabbed his wrist.  
" get on the bed...now" he demanded.  
cas got on to the bed like he was ordered.  
normally it was cas who took control but after cas left and not seeing dean for a month, dean was going to show him.  
dean traced kissed down cas's back, as he pulled him up on all fours. he lend over and grabed the lube that was  
in the nightstand.  
he poured it on his asshole, lubing him up. rubbing in right in.  
dean leaned over cas right next to his ear.  
"im about tobe inside of you, fucking you,are you ready?" he whispered.  
" yes"  
dean nipped his ear as he went back on his knees. he took his harden dick his hand  
and slowly rubbed it against  
cas's tight ass. the lube help it go in. cas grunted and fisted the sheets that were under him.  
dean started to slowly pump into him. as he got momentive his thrusts got faster.  
cas's moans got louder, begging dean to go faster.  
dean wanted to go fast but also he didnt want to be over quick eather. dean dug his finger nails into his ass cheeks as he rode him.  
" drag your nails in my back" cas cried out.  
Dean took his fingers and dragged them long and deep.  
" just the way you enjoy it" he grunted.  
he watched his head snap back as he did it again.  
moans that came from both of them, dean wouldnt be shocked if sam said something the next day.

" cas i'm going to cum soon"he grunted as the build up of an orgasim was close.  
sweat drops fell onto cas's back. dean enjoyed every moment he thrusted. cas enjoyment was so much he was  
handling himself so he could cum with dean at the same time.  
" CAS!"  
"DEAN".  
both got their wish as they came together.  
cas and dean colaped together after coming down of the best sex they could ever have.  
dean grabed the blanket and wrapped him and cas in it.  
"cas...i..i...love...you" he whispered.  
" dean... i love you too" cas smiled as he dropped a kiss on deans sweat forehead.  
they laid in a coccon state until the morning. nothing could take away this memory from them. not even crowely


End file.
